The electrical capacity of a carbonaceous material per unit weight is governed by lithium dosage, and hence it is desirable that lithium dosage of the carbonaceous material be as large as possible in order to increase the charging/discharging capacity of the cell. (Theoretically, one Li atom per six carbon atoms represents an upper limit.)
Up to now, a carbonaceous material obtained by carbonizing an organic material, as described in JP Patent KOKAI Publication No. 62-122066 (1986) or JP Patent KOKAI Publication No. 62-90863 (1987), has been known as the carbonaceous material employed for the anode for this type of the cell.
However, with the above described carbonaceous material, lithium dosage is insufficient and is of the order of about one half of the theoretical value.
The present invention has been proposed for further improving the carbonaceous material. It is an object of the present invention to provide an anode material having lithium dosage far exceeding that of the conventional carbonaceous material, and a method for producing such anode material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a non-aqueous electrolyte dell having a large discharge capacity and superior in cycle life.